internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2113
Michael Clarke was asked at the toss if he knew which two captains had led Australia to 5-0 Ashes clean sweeps. Yes, Warwick Armstrong and Ricky Ponting, he replied. Now there are three. Fittingly, it all ended in Clarke's hands. England's No.11, Boyd Rankin, edged Ryan Harris to second slip, where Clarke thrust his arms and clung on to a catch above his head. With it, he sealed a 281-run victory, a 5-0 result and his legacy as leader. His team not only beat England, they annihilated them. The celebrations were intense and immediate; Nathan Lyon led the team in their victory song, Underneath the Southern Cross, on the pitch barely minutes after the win was complete. The same 11 who started on the first morning at the Gabba had carried Australia right through the campaign. Remarkably, they completed their sweep in only 21 days of cricket; it took Ponting's legendary outfit 22 days in 2006-07 and Armstrong's squad 24 days back in 1920-21. For Alastair Cook, the series result was devastating. That it ended with a three-day defeat after he won the toss and sent Australia in must have been especially galling. But that England collapsed for 166 in their final innings of the series was not exactly surprising. Their batting failed throughout the tour and again they were unable to handle Man of the Series Mitchell Johnson, Ryan Harris and Co. Seven wickets in 52 minutes after the tea break and it was all over. [[Test 2113: Australia 1st inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-22 (Warner, 5.5 ov), 2-51 (Rogers, 15.4 ov), 3-78 (Clarke, 22.3 ov), 4-94 (Watson, 25.4 ov), 5-97 (Bailey, 28.1 ov), 6-225 (Haddin, 55.3 ov), 7-269 (Johnson, 67.3 ov), 8-325 (Harris, 75.1 ov), 9-325 (Siddle, 75.2 ov), 10-326 (Smith, 75.6 ov)]] [[Test 2113: England 1st inns partnerships|'''Fall of wickets: 1-6 (Carberry, 3.3 ov), 2-8 (Cook, 6.2 ov), 3-14 (Anderson, 9.4 ov), 4-17 (Pietersen, 12.2 ov), 5-23 (Bell, 17.4 ov), 6-62 (Ballance, 31.5 ov), 7-111 (Bairstow, 48.1 ov), 8-112 (Stokes, 48.6 ov), 9-125 (Borthwick, 52.6 ov), 10-155 (Rankin, 58.5 ov)]] '''Fall of wickets: [[Test 2113: Australia 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-27 (Warner, 6.4 ov), 2-47 (Watson, 10.3 ov), 3-72 (Clarke, 15.6 ov), 4-91 (Smith, 20.3 ov), 5-200 (Bailey, 45.4 ov), 6-239 (Haddin, 54.5 ov), 7-244 (Johnson, 55.4 ov), 8-255 (Rogers, 58.2 ov), 9-266 (Harris, 58.6 ov), 10-276 (Siddle, 61.3 ov)]] '''Fall of wickets: [[Test 2113: England 2nd inns partnerships|'Fall of wickets:' 1-7 (Cook, 1.6 ov), 2-37 (Bell, 9.3 ov), 3-57 (Pietersen, 13.3 ov), 4-87 (Carberry, 21.2 ov), 5-90 (Ballance, 21.5 ov), 6-91 (Bairstow, 22.4 ov), 7-95 (Borthwick, 22.6 ov), 8-139 (Stokes, 29.1 ov), 9-166 (Broad, 31.2 ov), 10-166 (Rankin, 31.4 ov)]] '''Match details *'Series:' Australia won the 5-match series 5-0 *'Test debuts:' Gary Ballance, Scott Borthwick and Boyd Rankin (England) *'Player of the match:' Ryan Harris (Australia) *'Player of the series:' Mitchell Johnson (Australia) *'TV umpire:' AL Hill (New Zealand) *'Match referee:' RS Madugalle (Sri Lanka) *'Reserve umpire:' P Wilson Close of play *Day 1 - England 1st innings 8/1 (AN Cook 7*, JM Anderson 1*, 6 ov) *Day 2 - Australia 2nd innings 140/4 (CJL Rogers 73*, GJ Bailey 20*, 30 ov) *Day 3 - England 2nd innings 166 (31.4 ov) - end of match Match notes *'Day 1' *Drinks: Australia - 44/1 in 13.0 overs (CJL Rogers 10, SR Watson 18) *Australia: 50 runs in 14.6 overs (90 balls), Extras 4 *Lunch: Australia - 94/4 in 25.4 overs (SPD Smith 8) *Australia: 100 runs in 30.1 overs (183 balls), Extras 6 *Over 33.3: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - BJ Haddin (Struck down) *Over 33.3: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - BJ Haddin (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 131/5 in 39.0 overs (SPD Smith 21, BJ Haddin 21) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 76 balls (SPD Smith 12, BJ Haddin 37, Ex 3) *Australia: 150 runs in 40.4 overs (248 balls), Extras 9 *BJ Haddin: 50 off 70 balls (8 x 4) *Australia: 200 runs in 51.3 overs (315 balls), Extras 13 *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 144 balls (SPD Smith 38, BJ Haddin 58, Ex 7) *Tea: Australia - 201/5 in 52.0 overs (SPD Smith 48, BJ Haddin 59) *SPD Smith: 50 off 87 balls (10 x 4) *Australia: 250 runs in 63.5 overs (389 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: Australia - 269/7 in 67.3 overs (SPD Smith 86) *SPD Smith: 100 off 142 balls (16 x 4, 1 x 6) *Australia: 300 runs in 71.5 overs (437 balls), Extras 20 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 42 balls (SPD Smith 29, RJ Harris 21, Ex 5) *Innings Break: Australia - 326/10 in 76.0 overs (NM Lyon 1) *End Of Day: England - 8/1 in 6.0 overs (AN Cook 7, JM Anderson 1) *Attendance - 45,352 *'Day 2' *Over 10.2: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - Aleem Dar, Batsman - IR Bell (Struck down) *Drinks: England - 23/5 in 17.4 overs (GS Ballance 4) *England: 50 runs in 26.4 overs (160 balls), Extras 0 *Lunch: England - 61/5 in 30.0 overs (GS Ballance 17, BA Stokes 23) *Over 41.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - BA Stokes (Struck down) *England: 100 runs in 43.1 overs (262 balls), Extras 9 *Drinks: England - 101/6 in 45.0 overs (BA Stokes 40, JM Bairstow 15) *England: 150 runs in 57.3 overs (348 balls), Extras 9 *Innings Break: England - 155/10 in 58.5 overs (SCJ Broad 30) *Tea: England - 155/10 in 58.5 overs (SCJ Broad 30) *Australia 2nd innings *Australia: 50 runs in 11.4 overs (70 balls), Extras 4 *Drinks: Australia - 72/3 in 16.0 overs (CJL Rogers 33) *CJL Rogers: 50 off 66 balls (6 x 4) *Australia: 100 runs in 22.4 overs (136 balls), Extras 8 *End Of Day: Australia - 140/4 in 30.0 overs (CJL Rogers 73, GJ Bailey 20) *Attendance - 43,579 *'Day 3' *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 58 balls (CJL Rogers 28, GJ Bailey 20, Ex 2) *Australia: 150 runs in 32.5 overs (199 balls), Extras 11 *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 144 balls (CJL Rogers 54, GJ Bailey 41, Ex 5) *Drinks: Australia - 196/4 in 45.0 overs (CJL Rogers 103, GJ Bailey 42) *CJL Rogers: 100 off 143 balls (14 x 4) *Australia: 200 runs in 45.3 overs (275 balls), Extras 13 *Lunch: Australia - 248/7 in 57.0 overs (CJL Rogers 114, RJ Harris 1) *Australia: 250 runs in 57.1 overs (345 balls), Extras 17 *Innings Break: Australia - 276/10 in 61.3 overs (NM Lyon 6) *England 2nd innings *Drinks: England - 45/2 in 11.0 overs (MA Carberry 17, KP Pietersen 0) *England: 50 runs in 12.1 overs (73 balls), Extras 5 *Over 14.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - M Erasmus, Batsman - MA Carberry (Struck down) *Tea: England - 87/3 in 21.0 overs (MA Carberry 43, GS Ballance 7) *England: 100 runs in 24.4 overs (149 balls), Extras 8 *England: 150 runs in 30.2 overs (183 balls), Extras 8 *Attendance - 42,782 External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2014 Test matches